The One They Couldn't Beat
by Kittie1
Summary: WHOOHOO! I'm the FIRST Author to wright a Phantom Investagators Fanfic! And on My 1 yr Annivsarary! I'm gunna go party! R and R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The One They Couldn't Beat  
  
  
  
A\N: Okay, once again I set off to make a fool of myself again!!! Wheeee! I like this show called Phantom Investagors and I thought it was worth a Fanfic or a dozen or so! I love it! But I firured really, they've tackled so many EASY cases, what if there was one they couldn't beat!? Then, once again, all four of muses went into overdrive! Here I go!  
  
A lone figure stood in the darkness of the corner, his keen red eyes looking over the life this dimension possessed. He smiled wickedly. 'Perfect.', he thought. 'This will be the perfect place to begin.'. With a wave of his hand, a nearby bush burst into flames.  
  
"Jericho? Hey, you awake? Wake up we've got work to do."Said a slighty ruffled voice into his ear. "Mmmm...what?"He groaned. A girl around his height with red hair shook the rain water out of it. "Why'd you wake me up Daemona?" He asked angrily, still half asleep, he wasn't aware of her. The red head only glared at her soaked coat and book bag. "Stupid rain..."Came another voice. A slighty younger looking boy but still as old as they others walked into the room of the odd looking HQ, Daemona's bedroom. He wiped his glasses devoid of cold water and sneezed. "Hey guys."He grinned. "Hey Casey."Mumbled Jericho, still annoyed at being awakened. Throwing his bag down he sat next to Jericho, his curly brown hair matted to his forhead. "You could've waited for me Daemona."Came a last voice, Kira. Smirking, the other girl only shook out her hair once more. As soon as they had sat down, the phone began to ring. As always, Daemona answered it.  
  
"Phantom Investagors."  
  
"Help! Please you have to help me!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"There's a fire! A huge one!"  
  
'A fire? In the rain?' She thought.  
  
"I think your looking for they Fire Department sir."  
  
"There's this big black thing hovering over it! Please hurry!"  
  
"Where is the fire located?"  
  
"It's at the corner of Block and Mill! Hurry Please!"  
  
"We're on our way!"  
  
Daemona hung up the phone to look at the others. "Theres a fire at the corner of Block and Mill. And the caller said that there was a black object over it. I think we'd better check it out."She announced. She pulled on her attire, and the others armed with raincoats and umbrellas hurred out.  
  
The Phantom Investagators had seen many fires, but nothing like this. Despite the frigid rain about them, the fire raged on and outward, licking at trees, bushes, cars, any thing. The flames snickerd at the grey sky and soaken ground. And as told, a large black being was hovering over the chaos, sniggering. "This isn't normal."Kira fianally voiced. "You think? Casey's gonna wet his pants!"Jericho muttered back. True to his word, the other boy's face was vivid in his fear. He hated fire, he hated the water, he hated lightning he hated thunder....God, this list went on forever! "Let's go guys. Something's happened to the fire fighters and we'd better figure out what."Daemona said, gesturing to the two dozen or so fire fighters sprawled out on the wet grass. Walking slowly to the fire, it caught of the black being to the attention of the 12 year olds. 'Fall. May you feel such pain as never before.'He commanded silently. Down below, Kira suddenly collapsed, screaming in pain. She instincivly hunched up, holding her midsection in agony. "Kira!"Daemona cried out, falling to her knees by her friends side. She had never seen a being like this before, and it worried her. None of them had ever caused pain like this before to one of them.  
  
'Fly. Into that tree.' He commanded silently again. Casey suddenly found himself one moment, standing by Kira's side, and the next, flying backwards through the air. To stunned to Shapeshift into anything, he hit the tree back first, and let out a cry like of a wounded puppy. He collapsed in a heap on the wet grass, his glasses cracked and the back of his shirt torn. "Casey!"Jericho cried, sprinting to his friends side. "Don't move him! He might have hurt his back!" Daemona yelled as she helped a groaning Kira to stand. Jericho let his telekenis take over, lifting an unconsious Casey off the ground. "We'll be back!"Daemona cried. The black being chuckled, and with a wave of his hand, the fire dissapeared, leaving everything untouched. "It... was an illiusion..."Kira grunted, the pain radiating from her gut was retching. Casey was still suspened in the air, complements of Jericho. Daemona knew he couldn't keep that up very long. She saw sweat beading on his forehead, despite the cold air about him. "Come on!"She urged. They began the slow painful way back to The Phantom Investagator Base.  
  
"Hurry, get him in here! Jericho's gonna collapse!"Daemona urged. Jerico had managed to levitate Casey's body all the way---a good seven blocks---back to the house. Kira, who was at the moment feeling much better now, ushered Jericho in, and at the last moment lost his concentration and fell to his knees, just as Kira grabbed Casey. "Where am I?"Came a groggy voice. "You got hurt Casey."Kira explained as she placed him on the table on his stomache. "Don't move at all Case. You might have hurt something when you hit that tree."Daemona commanded as she gave Jericho a glass of water. He eagearly accepted the tasteless liquid and began to gulp it down. Kira returned, her stomace still throbbing with slight, slight pain, but nothing more. In her hands was a first aid kit. "I'm gonna need to lift up the back of your shirt okay? Don't shape shift into anything or you'll hurt yourself."Kira commanded firmly. He only nodded, he was getting sleepy, and the pain from his back didn't help. "Go to sleep Casey, this might hurt."Kira sighed. He nodded again. Once she was sure he was asleep, Kira set to peeling up his shirt. "So what do you guys think that was anyway?"Jericho voiced after he regained the abilty to speak once more. "Isn't it obvious?" Daemona goaned. "No. Other than it looks like my history teacher."Kira smirked from rubbing peroxide. "Ha ha, very funny. From what it looks like, probally a really distructive poltergiest.". Kira only rolled her eyes and sighed. Placing a few more bandages on Casey's back, she grimaced at the crimson that was staining her hands. "She pulled his shirt back down and went to wash off her hands. "Is it over?"Came Casey's sleep groggy voice once more. Daemona nodded, and righted him to his feet. "Let's go home. We'll tackle this tomorrow after school." she sighed. She hated abandoning a case like this, but Casey and Kira needed time to rest, they'd been hurt pretty bad. "Hey Casey, you want someone to walk you home?"She asked. Casey lived in the Mission section of town, and a rough neighborhood. There were bullies there and Casey was too hurt to much to Shape Shift to any type of moving object. Goggily, he nodded. Kira lived to far, and Jerico didn't have the strength to walk that far, that and he'd get beaten up for living in the Hippie Part of town, so it was up to her. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
TBC 


	2. The One They Couldn't Beat

The One They Couldn't Beat Pt 2  
  
  
  
Through out the entire walk home Daemona kept a close eyes on her friend. Sure, he looked okay and everything, but the other pre-teen kept wincing every few steps. "Do you just want me to call a cab or something?"She offered. Casey chuckled. "Good luck. Not even my dad can get a cab around here."He smirked. On a corner, he flat out walked into a wall. "Stupid glasses."He muttered, cursing the bit of wire and glass. "Are you sure---" "Dae?", "what is it Casey?", "I think I'm gonna hurl or pass out, which ever comes first!". Casey ran down and alley, and the gross sound of his throwing up shattered the quiet evening. Then a cough, and a soft thud with a crash. "Casey!" she cried.  
  
Running down the alley, she tried her hardest not to look at the retch that was puddling from an overturned garbage can. "That's it. I'm calling the Ghoul Mobile."She muttered. Pressing a button on a remote control, it would be there soon. Crouching on the wet dirt next to Casey, his back was bleeding slighty again. Turning him in his side, he coughed slightly again.  
  
Back at the house, Jericho was having similar problems with Kira. "Hey Kira, you okay?"He called, banging on the bathroom door. All he got was a coughed out, "No!". 'She ate the school's burriots again...'He mentally sighed. "I DID NOT!"She screamed. He smacked himself on the forehead. Suddenly, the computer went haywire, and Daemona's face filled the screen partailly. From the downward left corner, Jericho could see Casey propped up on Daemona. "We're coming back. Casey's gotten worse. How's Kira?"She asked. "Look for yourself."He sighed. He used his telekenisis to open the bathroom door, to reveal Kira bent over the toilet. "Jericho! If I wasn't about the upchuck again I'd kick you butt!"She cried. Closing the door again, Daemona could hear the noise of someone throwing up again. "Her too then. We're coming back."She announced. "You'd better hurry then!"The telekenitic groaned.  
  
Daemona closed the line as the Ghoul Mobile came to a slow stop infront of her. Lugging Casey up, she groaned. "You've gotta stop eating all the fast food!" She groaned. Heaving him gently into the back seat, she climbed into the drivers seat. Sighing, she stared boardly at the wet pavement ahead as she drove on. 'What could be causing this? A Ghoul? Mabye a Demon...or what if it could be an Elemental? I mean, if he could cause the fire and leave everything untouched...he could be one...'She thought to herself. In the rearview mirror, she glanced slighty at Casey. 'Geez, when I get my hands on what ever did this to Kira and Casey, their as dead as done.'She grumbled to her head. Driving up to the front door, Jericho was there waiting. "Kira's stil in the bathroom."He murmered. "Gimmie a hand here Jericho. He's not as light as he looks!"She whispered harshly, not to wake up Casey. He went to use his telekenisis, but she grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it buster. Your still lucky to be standing."She grinned. Sighing, he picked up one arm from underneath and Daemona took the other. "Now here comes the big problem. Getting him up the stairs." Jericho sighed angrilly. "Now you can use the telekenisis to open the door."She said. Jericho closed his eyes, and consentraited as hard as he could. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his temples throbbed, and the door opened an inch before he fell to his knees with a groan. Holding his head with one hand, he let out a slow breath. "It really took alot outta you then huh."Daemona sighed as she helped him up with her free hand. Muttering curses softly, he kicked open the door and set to bringing Casey up the stairs.  
  
After two flights of stairs, avoiding Daemona's parents, and several trips and falls and dings and dents, they arrived at the threshhold. Tapping the door with his foot, Kira opened the door, looking slightly pale. "Him too huh Dae...figured."She sighed. The other girl only nodded, "can we get him in now? My arms are starting to go numb.". Kira opened the door wider and placed Casey on his side. Kira walked over the small sofa. "What are we gonna do now? Casey and me can barely stand on our own, Jericho's too weak for his own good, and you don't have any kind of powers."Kira groaned. Her friend shook her head in abandon. "We've got to beat this thing, no matter what it takes. We've just got to get you all back to one hundred percent. And then we'll go and fight this thing."She confirmed. Jericho and Kira nodded in unison. "We'll fight this thing together then."Jericho said. Casey, who had just woken up laughed. "Let's do it."He smirked softly. Sitting up, he unsteaidly stood up, and fell backwards. "Oww..."He muttered as he landed on his back. "Geeze Casey...your gonna hurt yourself even worse than before."Jericho sighed as he righted his friend. Casey only grinned as he said, "I feel better than I did in that alley, I'll tell you that!". Daemona and Kira sighed as the phone rang again. "How much do you wanna bet..."The redhead trailed.  
  
"Phantom Investagors."  
  
"Do you know who this is?"  
  
Daemona blanched as the set the phone on speaker.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me give you a hint. I'm big, I'm black, and I'll be the end of this dimension."  
  
The other three in the room only paled faster than Daemona did.  
  
"That was three. Thanks for the hints. What do you want?"  
  
"To destroy the only four humans standing in my way of taking over this dimension."  
  
"How lovely."  
  
"Come to 5th street at one thirty tomorrow morning. Sharp."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Farewell Phantom Investagators."  
  
As Daemona hung up the phone she fell her her knees. "He said meet him on 5th street tomorrow morning."She sighed. The other three nodded to eachother. "No time to go home, so we'll stay here."Kira said aloud. Jericho and Casey looked nervous at that. Daemona smirked. "Jericho, just call yor parents and say something like you sleeping in Casey's treehouse or something.". The boy nodded and dialed up his parents number as he walked into the bathroom. Kira laughed softly. "You do know his parents are New Agers...right?"She asked Daemona. When she shook her head, Casey laughed. "His parents raised him when they were Hippies. He lives in a Commune."He laughed. "I only knew that he lived IN a Commune! I didn't know his parents were Hippies."She shot back. "Mabye if we're quiet we can hear him!"Casey said. They remeaned as quiet as they could when they were almost bursting with laughter.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi Jericho! What's up?"  
  
"I won't be comming home tonight."  
  
"Why? Dad's making his herbal tea for dinner tonight!"  
  
"Save me some. I'm sleeping over a friends house out in their treehouse."  
  
"Groovy! Fianally, your really starting to feel the groove of forest...have fun!"  
  
"Yeah mom, be home tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Jericho. Night."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
When Jericho walked out of the bathroom, he was faced with three neaqrly hysterical friends. "G-groove of the forest?!"Kira burst out as she laughed. "Herb-bal tea?"Daemona asked. Casey only remeaind on Daemona's bed, his pale face bright red with holding in his laughter. "So my mom's a hippie. Big whoop."He grinned. Daemona only laughed once more before calling down, "mom! Kira's sleeping over!", "okay dear!". Once she retracted her head from the door, she nodded, "all clear.". Walking over to her closet, she rummaged through her Grandmothers' occult books, and pulled out three inflatable matresses and a bike pump. "This might take while."She confirmed.  
  
  
  
Two hours and several laughes and failed attempts later, all three matresses were full. Daemona's sides hurt from laughing so hard as Jericho's attempts. The first was when the pump wouldn't go down, he stood ontop of Daemona's bookcase, and jumped. All he got was a sore butt and the pump went flying. Then he tried the pump upside down and then it shot up and cracked him in the chin. After that he gave up. Kira smriked as she sat cross legged on Daemonas' bed next to Casey, who was now able to sit up. He too was bright red from laughing. "You okay Jericho?"He fianally asked. The redhead nodded and rubbed his sore rear end. "Next time we do this, Casey's shifting into a pump or something."He resolved. "Are you gonna jump on him too?"Daemona asked him. Jericho only rolled his eyes. "Kira, you take the bed by the bathroom, Jericho, you take the one by my bed, and I'll take the one in the middle. Casey, you can use my bed since your already up there."Daemona sighed as she wiped her eyes. The other three nodded and set to removing their shoes. "Casey, what are you going to do with your glasses? Their cracked."Kira observed as he took them off. Taking the cracked glasses from him, she turned them over in her hands. "Your dad's gonna have a cow."She muttered. The boy shook his head, "I doubt he'll notice. He's not home that much."He admitted. "Oh yeah! Your dad's a teacher at the Junior High isn't he. But they don't get out untill late...Your dad isn't home much...is he?"Kira asked. Well THAT question was a flat statement. Casey nodded in his vision impared state, and flopped down on his stomache. "It's okay. I mean yeah, I get followed by the bullies and stuff, but they know their parents'll kill them if my dad flunks them, so they don't do anything really."He sighed. "What do you mean 'they don't do anything really.'."Kira asked him. "They take my lunch, give me swirlies, take my glasses, stupid stuff you know."He responded. Kira shook her head. "No, Casey, we DON'T know. How come you didn't tell us about this?"She asked him. Daemona and Jericho's attention had gotta pricked up when the convorsation had started. "What's going on?"Daemona fianally asked her. "Casey's letting himself get taken advantage of in school!"Kira burst out. Jericho looked at him oddly and Daemona arched an eyebrow. "They pick on you when we're not around?"Daemona asked fianally. When Casey nodded, Kira nearly flipped. Taking him firmly by the shoulders she shook him once. "How come you never told us these kids were picking on you?! We could've stopped it!"She cried. When Casey didn't respond, she shook him once more. "Casey tell me!"She said firmly. "Mabye he could talk if you stopped holding on so hard."Jericho pointed out. True to his word, her hands were gripping Casey's shoulders in a hold that could twist scrap metal. Letting go instantly, he rubbed his shoulders, grimacing. "Did I hurt you?"She asked him. Before he could answer, the phone rang once more.  
  
"*yawn* Phantom Investators."  
  
"It's back! The black thing is back!"  
  
Daemona once more placed the phone on speaker.  
  
"What do you mean the black thing is back?"  
  
"It's on 5th! It's making all this water and fire come up everywhere!"  
  
Jericho smacked his forehead with his palm. "Here we go again..."He sighed to himself. Kira checked Casey's shoulders, she had left marks. Joy. At the mention of water, Casey's face went vivid.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
Daemona switched off the line. "Me and Kira'll go out the front, and you guys take the window.". Daemona glanced at the clock, ten thirty. "He's moving way to early."Daemona realized as she swapped her attire. As Kira and herself thudded down the stairs, the boys took Daemona's bedroom window. "Me and Kira are going out for a while mom! Be back soon!"She called. 'If we're lucky.'She thought. Running out the front door, they met the boys around back with Ghoul Mobile. Jericho had leaves in his hair and Casey had a few twigs. "You took from the window to the tree in the backyard?"Daemona asked. Jericho nodded moronicly. "Yup!"He declared. Rolling her blue eyes, Daemona climbed into the driverseat as Kira jumped up. "There's BLOOD on the seat!"She cried. Casey's hands felt the back of his shirt, "I'm bleeding again."He realized. 'No wonder I'm so dizzy...'He thought. With a swift wipe, the few crimson drops were off the seat and onto Casey's shirt sleeve. "Sorry."He sighed. Rubbing the painful marks from Kira's iron grip, he fell slowly back onto the seat. From where he was sitting, he could see Daemona's hands were shaking.  
  
As Jericho climbed in on the passenger side, Daemona started the engine and started tward 5th. There was a certain jerkyness to her driving that night, and every few moments, the entire car would swerve. Jericho's eyes traveled over to Daemona, and found the source of the shaking. Daemona's hands were clenched onto the wheel, her pale hands shaking, the knuckles white. "Daemona? What's wrong?"He asked her. When she didn't respond, he took her by one shoulder. "Daemona talk to me. What's the matter. Your shaking."He pointed out. To his supirse, she shrugged him off. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."She responded. There was a certain point in her voice, was it fear? Was Daemona scared? "Daemona, I know you better than anyone. When your shaking, it's from two things: either your cold or your scared."Kira pointed out. "I'm just cold. The AC's on that's all."She said. Her right hand went to turn down the switch to find that it was already off. Shaking her head she suddenly had to swerve, knocked everyone off balance. Skidding to an abrupt stop, everyone had to take a moment to right themselves. "Geez Dae! Could you have turned any faster?!"Jericho cried out. With a single hand, Daemona pointed out. Infront of them, water and fire mixed mere two feet infront of the car. Then, the being from before landed with a thunk on the hood. "Welcome Phantom Invesagators. Welcome to my home."He grinned wickedly.  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Oney They Couldn't Beat Pt 3

They One They Couldn't Beat Pt 3  
  
Daemona couldn't help but scream with rest as the car's doors flung open, and the cab shook, flinging the four out. Daemona landed next to Jericho and she heard twin cries of pain from Kira and Casey. The black being chuckled. "Who are you?"Daemona belted. God, she would've given her left leg for her SpecterDecetor. He only chuckled, "my name is Kaize.". "Well Kaize, your about to get my fist in your face!"Jericho cried. This started pretty much all of them. Jericho was one of the most laid back people they'd ever met, and he'd now just gone crazy! "Yeah that's right! The one down here! Leave them alone you moron!"He cried out. "Jericho! Are you crazy?!"Daemona cried. He nodded. Then, Daemona realized something. "Your not the real thing!"She cried. Kaize chuckled sinsterly. "Follow me if you wish to see my Master.". Spreading his dark colored wings, he set off in the bleary night sky, making a path between the two warring elements. Daemona felt Jericho's arms tugging her to her feet. Kira was supporting Casey, who was jerking like crazy. Kira's other arm was clasped onto her abdomen, in great pain. "It's--back."She grunted, from both pain and trying to keep a grip on Casey, who's body was being flung in different directions from some unseen force. Standing unsteadly, they began the slow way down the cleared path. "Let's do this!"Jericho cried.  
  
In a sudden flash, they were in a dark room, and then, there was a sudden bright light that filled the center of the room. Abruptly, Casey stopped twitching and his blue eyes fixated on the whom was standing in the center of the light. "Casey?"Kira voiced, suprised. True to her astonished word, an exact replica of the twelve year old boy was standing in the center of the light. He was in an unfamilar postion though, both his hands at his skinny hips, and his normally childish blue eyes were glittering with malice. Casey slowly dislodged himself from Kira' grip. With a lilth hand, the Fake Casey reached out a finger, and curled it twards himself. "He wants me to fight him." When the real boy went to take a step twards the silent clone, Kira grabbed his wrist. "No way! You can't! You don't even know that that thing is!" She protested. As if on a cue, the Fake Casey Shape Shifted into a sword, who jerked itself backwards, beckoning still. Casey nodded. "Does it look like we have a choice?"He asked them. Kira slowly let go of him and nodded. "Watch yourself Casey."Jericho advised. Casey nodded and Shape Shifted into a sword aswell, running to the other in the process. The two began to spar with each other, taking jabs at eachother. When Fake Casey landed a hit, the other cried out in pain. "Casey!"Jericho cried. "Go! I'm fine! Now go before he changes his mind and attacks you guys!"Casey cried. "Watch yourself!"Jericho cried out one last time, knowing very well that this might be the last time he saw Casey--- alive. He gulped.  
  
The other three ran down the corridor of darkness. Suddenly, they hit a wall. Litterally. "Ouch!"They cried together. Suddenly, Kira went stiff. "Theres something bad behind this wall. And it's like the one that attacked Casey."She muttered. The other two looked at eachother in worry. "What do you mean? There's another Casey behind the wall?"Daemona asked. Kira shook her head. "It's got the same powers as me. It can feel me."She whispered. "Then we'll have to break down the door!"Jericho announced. Both girls looked at him like he was insane. "Your kidding right?"Daemona asked him. The boy shook his head. He poked at the wall. "It's soft. We can break it down really easy."He pointed out. With a few kicks and punches the wall fell. There revealed an exact replica of Kira. She stood very unlike the real one. Hands and arms hung limply at their sides, eyes half open. Almost like a zombie. Kira shivered unpleasantly. She was getting really bad vibes from this thing. Almost evil. Then, the eyes though still half open, shone with childish innocene. A hand raised and beckoned her foreward. "She wants me to fight her."Kira whispered again. "Its going to be like this for the rest of us then. One by one untill we reach The Master."Jericho muttered. Kira nodded, and took a step tward the other. Almost instantly, the other two could feel mentally the mind match between the two. Each had their hands on their temples, knees bent, eyes closed. "Go!!"She grunted. Daemona knew she couldn't do anything to help her friend so she called out, "be careful!". Then she and Jericho dashed down another hall way.  
  
This hallway was pitch black. Feeling their way around, Daemona's hand brushed against something. It took a moment to realize that it was Jericho's hand. Blushing furiously, she retracted her hand. Then his voice came though the inky blackness. "Daemona?"He asked. "Yea Jericho?", "Do you believe in God?". She took a moment to think about it. Her grandmother had been a witch, and she herself had practiced the occult. She couldn't be sure, but in the breif moment, she didn't have any time to respond. There was another flash of light. There stood Jericho, a Fake Jericho. There were many things in the room. Cement blocks to tinker toys. Plastic food to antique knives. Almost instantly, the real boy fell to his knees, clutching his temples, screaming in pain. "Stop it! Stop it now!"Daemona screamed out at the darkness. The mental assault stopped, but it took Jericho a moment to catch his breath again. "Listen Dae. You have to go foreward."He said firmly. "I can't! I can't leave you guys behind! I don't even have any kind of powers!"She cried. He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have something we don't have. You've got a power that we haven't got a chance of finding. Heck, the only reason I got my power is 'cause I'm lazy. You can do this. I know you can. I promise that everyone is gonna be fine."He muttered. She slowly nodded. He pulled his friend into a close hug. "Don't go and get yourself killed okay?"She playfully teased. He nodded and released her. "Be careful."They said at the same time. They smirked. Jericho launched an all out attack on the clone. Using his telekenisis to throw various items in the room at the other. Suddenly, the Clone launched a few cemement blocks in the others direction. "Jericho look out!". "Just go already!! Leave!"Jericho screamed as he dodged the on coming blocks. She nodded, and ran down a hall still. She didn't know what would be at the end. But she knew that she would have to face it with courage. She knew her friends were depending on her. Casey...Kira...and Jericho. Her family, despite that they didn't know, were depending on her, even though they didn't know it. 'Here I go.'Were they only things that ran through her mind as she ran down the inky dark hall still. 


End file.
